Batman: Evolution
by sandman7734
Summary: Bruce Wayne was special. He was rich, powerful, and he even had a butler. But now he's even more special, because he's a mutant. And he has to say, hiding his wings from the public is a pain in the ass. Basically Batman characters with X-Men powers.


**I don't know if anyone has done this before, but to hell with it. I picked up this idea back at Christmas, but never thought of it again until 'Wolverine and the X-Men' started. Then I perfected its design and made this. R&R.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Come on, move it ya lazy bastards! We gotta get outta here before the cops show up!"

Every goon there sighed. The boss was in a really testy mood. All of his packages in the last month had been intercepted and his thugs arrested. All of them claimed that a giant bat-like creature attacked them, but that was total bull. No such thing existed, obviously. Anyway, the goons were smuggling all kinds of weapons into Gotham City, the dirtiest and most crime-filled city in America. Hell, even the cops were dirty except for that Lieutenant Gordon guy. But recently, as said before, crime was going down, and people were blaming some bat-like creature for it. It was probably just some vigilante in a costume.

When the crates were all set and everyone was ready to get a good night's sleep, there was a scream of terror. It lasted for about a second before being cut off. Everyone man there reacted immediately: They drew out their guns. The man who screamed was easily identified as Ralph, a new guy. He was jumpy and shook all the time, but the guys were decent to him. One of the goons stepped forward. "Hey Ralph! This isn't funny man! Get your ass out here!" he yelled. No response. Then the lights went out. See, the goons were currently in a P.O.S. warehouse which had about three lights left and a lot of holes in the ceiling. Now, the group, which had seventeen guys (not including Ralph), was standing under one of the working lights. Then came the sound of shattering glass and their light was gone.

One of the guys felt something land on his shoe. He bent down and picked it up. It was some kind of boomerang, but it was shaped kind of like a-- BANGBANGBANG! The guy with the metal boomerang thing jumped. When his teammates looked around, they saw that there were sixteen of them left. Then they saw the gun on the ground and automatically knew what happened. As one, they looked up. Thanks to the moonlight, they wer barely able to see their snatched teammates hanging from wires on the ceiling. Both were unconscious. And there was something else there too. Some kind of dark shape with what looked like wings coming from its back.

At that moment, all hell broke loose.

All the men fired at the shape, screaming while they did it. The form jumped from the rafters and landed on a nearby crate before disappearing again. There was still little light, so the guys couldn't really see anything. Then it ended almost as fast as it started. Suddenly, a dark form dropped in the center of their group, and, in a black blur, started punching, kicking, and disarming everyone there. This thing was taking out the goons as if they were flies. In less than a minute, only one guy was left standing. This guy had his glasses knocked off, so he couldn't see shit. He looked around, and while holding his gun still, screamed in panic "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Then he heard it. It came from behind him. It seemed like a growl, barely human, but it was a word. Just one word:

"Here."

The guy jumped and twisted his body, but it was too late. He felt something large and leathery smack him in the face. He fell to the ground and dropped his gun. Then that same voice came from somewhere overhead. The last thing that last goon heard before falling unconscious was: "And by the way... I'm Batman."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alfred Pennyworth sighed. He knew about his master's double life, but it was still new. This whole thing had started about two weeks ago. See, Alfred served Bruce Wayne, a very rich man. Bruce had been born to Thomas and Martha Wayne, a rich couple who had owned Wayne Enterprises, a company that made items to make life and protection better. For instance, they made technology for the army to make exploring and tactical decisions easier. They were Gothams most famous pair. Then they had their son, Bruce. When Bruce was a small boy, only eight years old, tragedy struck.

After a play that Bruce and his parents had gone to see, the three aristocrats took a shortcut through an alley. Then he showed up.

The man was identified as Joe Chill, a poor man who was desperate for food. He wanted the Waynes' money and jewelry. While Thomas gave Joe the money, he refused to give up his wife's necklace, which was a gift from her mother. But Joe was a sick man, and shot the parents without a moment's hesitation. He was about to shoot Bruce when he snapped back to reality and took off. A week later, Joe Chill jumped from a building to his death. He had a note in hos pocket which only read: "I'm sorry."

Bruce Wayne was left alone with his trusty butler Alfred, and was a quiet boy from that day forward. When he was seventeen, he dropped off the face off the earth. No one knew where he went, and most thought he committed suicide. But now, seven years after his disappearance, Bruce Wayne has returned to his city of Gotham, and he's doing everything he can to make it better.

Alfred decided enough was enough and walked to his master's library in the back of the Wayne mansion. He found the right spot and pushed the familiar red book farther than it should go. Then the bookcase opened, revealing a staircase into a black abyss. Alfred calmly walked down the stairs, which went down quite a distance underground, to find his master's "lair". Alfred thought that this cave was a bit much, but it wasn't his decision to make. The cave was rather roomy, with the main ground, which held his large computer, his lab where he created new weapons, and of course, the latform that holds his highly upgraded "Batmobile."

When Bruce was small, his greatest fear was bats. Now he used his fear as his power. Alfred thought it pretty poetic. Around the cave were different platforms that held things, such as one where he put his suit, and another where he builds "side-projects." Alfred couldn't reach the platforms, because only someone who could fly could reach them.

Alfred then heard the familiar zooming sound of the so-called "batmobile" coming down the tunnel (there was a secret area around the hill Wayne Manor was built on that led to this cave, a back door of sorts). The batmobile was basically a 2007 Mustang GT, but with serious upgrades and changes to the body. For instance, the doors, instead of opening and closing, slid backwards and back into place, like a van. There was also the extra floodlights on the front, and let's not forget about the large turbine that was hidden in the back of the car that could be used for extreme speeds. But what was really unique was the inside.

The automobile now had all kinds of switches and gadgets hidden inside. The car was now basically a really fast tank. It was made of a new metal called Tenacium, which was harder than diamonds, inside were weapons such as missiles, and there were even four small jet-like thrusters under the car next to each tire that let the car jump into the air. Then the finishing touch: black paint-job with a grey bat signal on the front. The symbol was a silhouette with pointy ears and wings that lifted up sideways, looking like a really weird stretched-out "W".

Alfred looked as the door slid open, revealing a man in a greyish-black costume with the same symbol on his chest. The outfit also had a mask that went over the head, leaving Bruce Wayne's mouth, nostrils, and eyes visible. There was also a goldish belt around his waist that held his many gadgets.

But what people would most be drawn to wouldn't be the mask, or symbol, or belt.

It would be the large pair of real bat-like wings sticking out of the man's back, near the shoulder blades.

Bruce pulled off his mask, showing his young face and small smile. "Hey Alfred," he said as he flapped his wings and flew up to where his old friend stood.

"You're late, Master Wayne," Alfred said, giving a small smile back.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"God dammit! You messed up again!" shouted Sal Maroni, the head of the mob in Gotham City. He was getting tired of all this failure. He needed those shipments NOW.

The men before him were all scared he would do something rash, like kill them on the spot. Instead, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, so everyone is claiming that some bat-like creature is stopping my shipments from arriving, that right?" he asked to no one in particular. The men nodded nervously. At first sight, this 45-year-old gray-haired short man wouldn't seem like a threat, but he had numerous ways to kill you, and even more guys to do it. Maroni had some of the best contacts in America, and he knew when and how to use them.

Maroni sighed again and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed in some numbers, the ringing began, then a raspy voice said "You need him?"

Maroni said "Yeah bring him in tomorrow." He then hung up and leaned back, sighing once more. "Well boys, next shipment won't screw up. You'll have a special bodyguard..." he said, looking at the ceiling. Maroni was strange, but deadly all the same. He waved his hand and the goons shuffled out of the room. Alone again, Maroni growled "I can't believe I actually had to call in Bane."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, that's chapter 1 for ya. Now, more Batman characters are going to get those powers, but you guys will have to guess who gets what. Here's a hint/riddle: Talia al Ghul and her father can't die, but it ain't from the Lazarus Pits. Alright, stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


End file.
